


Das Versprechen

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hurt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Jonathan Crane wird aus Arkham entlassen und beschließt jemanden einen Besuch im Krankenhaus abzustatten. - Alternatives Batman Universum





	Das Versprechen

Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl für den ehemaligen Professor, als sich die Tür des Aufzuges mit einem lautem Klingeln öffnet und den Weg zur Neurologie frei gab. Seine Augen musterten den schrecklich weißen Vorflur, der die Station steriler erscheinen lassen sollte als sie war. Er schritt kurzerhand aus dem Fahrstuhl und richtete erneut seine Kapuze, bevor er sich zögerlich an den Tresen heran wagte. Der Weg auf die eigentliche Station war durch eine schwere, nur elektronisch zu öffnenden Tür versperrt. Crane atmete sehr tief ein. Er hatte vor dem Betreten des Hauptkrankenhauses darüber nachgedacht die Besucherliste durch einen 'alternativen Weg' zu umgehen, aber sich gegen den Einbruch entschieden: es war sein erster Tag in Freiheit und selbst wenn ihm bewusst war das er nicht lange straffrei bleiben würde wollte Jonathan die wenige Zeit genießen in der er sich fast ungehindert in der Gesellschaft bewegen konnte. An dem Tresen saß eine müde wirkende Krankenschwester, die gelangweilt mit ihrem Handy beschäftigt war und ihn zuerst nicht wahrnahm. Erst ein leises Räuspern lenkten ihre wie festgeklebt wirkenden Augen auf den Besucher. Sie legte sichtlich genervt das Gerät aus ihren Fingern und widmete sich dann ihrer eigentlich Arbeit: „Wissen Sie eigentlich wie spät es ist? Meine Güte. Sie können echt froh sein, das wir keine Besucherzeiten haben.“ Die Krankenschwester kramte unter einem Haufen von Papier nach einer Liste und einem Klemmbrett. Sie reicht es ihm zusammen mit einem Kugelschreiber und erklärte im unfreundlich werdenden Ton: „Tragen Sie sich da ein. Ich bräuchte gleich noch Ihren Ausweis.“ Er trug sich ohne ein Wort zu verlieren in die Liste ein und griff nach seinem Portmonee. Während Crane die Plastikkarte heraus suchte trommelte die Krankenschwester ungeduldig mit den zu langen Fingernägeln auf dem Schreibtisch. Sie fragte mürrisch: „Wen wollen Sie denn überhaupt besuchen?“ Der hagere Mann ignorierte die abweisende Haltung der Frau ihm gegenüber und erwiderte ruhig: „Ich möchte gerne zu Elisabeth Crane.“

Die Krankenschwester stutzte etwas auf diese Antwort. Als er ihr seinen Ausweis reichte konnte er beobachten, wie es plötzlich nach dem Studieren der Daten in ihr zu arbeiten begann und ihr Gesicht schlagartig bleich wurde. Angst sammelte sich in den grünen Augen. Der hagere Mann fühlte einen wohligen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagen. „Siehst du, Johnny,“ flüsterte die Stimme Scarecrows säuselnd, „Sie hat Angst vor uns. Oh, wenn sie nur wüsste zu was wir noch fähig sind. Komm schon Johnny, lass mich raus mit ihr spielen. Ich hatte schon so lange keinen Spaß mehr.“ Der Braunhaarige zuckte leicht mit seinem Kiefer und fixierte das Gesicht der Frau. Er konnte bereits das hämische Lachen in seinem Kopf hören, als er sich widerwillig von dem Anblick löste. Jonathan rief sich in Erinnerung, das er in diesem Moment die Kontrolle über seinen Körper hatte und es an ihm lag dem Monster keine Gelegenheit zu bieten ihn geistig zu überrumpeln. Er seufzte kaum hörbar und presste mühsam eine Frage zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor: „Gibt es noch etwas, was Sie von mir benötigen oder kann ich nun zu ihr?“ Die Krankenschwester wagte es kaum zu atmen, geschweige denn zu sprechen. Sie schüttelte nur ruckartig mit dem Kopf und betätigte mit dem Zeigefinger zitternd die Türsteuerung. Der Weg auf die Station war frei. Er vermied es weiterhin sein Gegenüber anzusehen, als er seinen Dank aussprach und endlich der Situation entfliehen konnte. Schnellen Schrittes entfernte er sich von dem Tresen und trat durch die Tür in dem nach Desinfektionsmittel riechenden Flur. 

Crane verharrte einen kurzen Moment um tief einzuatmen. Scarecrow tobte in ihm wie ein ungezähmtes Biest. Es hatte Blut gerochen und wollte nun seinem Instinkt folgen. Jonathan massierte sich vorsichtig die Schläfen. Er durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren. Der Hass, den er für diesen Ort empfand erschwerte ihm den Umgang mit seiner zweiten Persönlichkeit. Das weiß der Wände ließ ihn zusätzlich krank fühlen und der Geruch verursachte migräneartige Kopfschmerzen. Er mahnte sich innerlich selbst: „Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Jonathan. Du hast nicht dreieinhalb Monate Therapie hinter dir, um nach nur vier Stunden wieder rückfällig zu werden. Zimmer Nummer achtzehn. Es ist Zimmer Nummer achtzehn.“ Crane ging den leeren Flur hinab, bedacht darauf zu laute Geräusche zu vermeiden. In der Schwesternstation saßen zwei junge Frauen, die gemeinsam einen Kaffee tranken und angeregt sprachen. Er passierte sie unbemerkt. An seinem Ziel angekommen umfasste Jonathan die Türklinke hektisch, drückte sie hinab und betrat das Zimmer. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel umhüllte die Dunkelheit seine schmächtige Gestalt. Er wartete kurz, um seinen Augen Zeit zu geben sich zu gewöhnen. Noch beim Gehen in Richtung des Bettes vernahm er wieder das abscheuliche Geräusch der Beatmungsmaschine. Er rückte einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. Erst dann wagte Crane einen Blick auf die Frau vor ihm. Der durchsichtige Schlauch in ihrem Mund und die halb geschlossenen Augen zerstörten seine Illusion, das sie lediglich ruhig schlafen würde. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie sich nicht merklich verändert. Nur ihre braunen, dünnen Haare waren länger geworden. 

Jonathan tastete nach ihrer dünnen Hand und drückte sie sanft. Dem Druck folgte keine Erwiderung. Er seufzte, als er hinab auf die weiße Decke sah. Sie hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig mit jedem Atemzug. Es vergingen einige Minuten, bevor Jonathan leise begann zu ihr zu sprechen: „Ich bin es, Mutter. Es tut mir leid, das ich dich die letzten dreieinhalb Monate nicht besuchen konnte.“ Er wartete auf eine Antwort, die niemals kommen würde. Seine Fingerkuppen streichelten zärtlich ihren Handrücken. Crane richtete seine Augen wieder auf das eingefrorene Gesicht der Frau und unterdrückte das aufkommende Bedürfnis in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ich weiß das ich dich wieder enttäuscht habe“, fuhr er niedergeschlagen fort, „Ich hatte dir versprochen ihn unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Er ist manchmal einfach so stark, Mutter und wenn er erst eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat heraus zu kommen ist es um mich geschehen.“ Die Stille empfand Jonathan wie eine nicht enden wollende Anklage. Es musste für sie wie eine schlechte Entschuldigung klingen. Eine Entschuldigung für den Tod vieler häufig unschuldiger Menschen aus der Unfähigkeit heraus sich nicht kontrollieren zu können. Crane erinnerte sich an das letzte Gespräch zwischen ihnen vor fünfzehn Jahren. Es war der Tag, an dem sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte und ihn als ihren Sohn für tot erklärte. 

Jonathan seufzte leise. Sie hatte immer versucht ihn zu lieben. Er war ein Problemkind gewesen mit Schwierigkeiten in die Gesellschaft zu finden, was sein Vater oft genug durch Züchtigung versuchte zu korrigieren. Sie hingegen wählte den Weg das Gute in ihm zu suchen. Selbst als er anfing Hunde und Katzen zu quälen und ihnen beim Sterben zu zusehen gab sie ihn nicht auf. Vor seiner ersten Einweisung in Arkham besuchte Elisabeth ihn in der Untersuchungshaft. Sie brachte lange kein Wort heraus, als sie schließlich weinend zusammenbrach und nach dem Warum fragte. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Johnny. Es tut mir so leid, aber ich kann das nicht mehr.“ Diese Worte hatten sich tief in sein Unterbewusstsein gegraben. Zwei Wochen nach Antritt der Strafe überbrachte man ihm die Mitteilung, das sie schwer verwundet in ihrem Haus aufgefunden worden war und sie auf der Intensivstation um ihr Leben kämpfte. Es gab offiziell keinen Verantwortlichen für diese Tat, doch Scarecrow hatte sich durch Informanten die fehlenden Teile des Puzzles zusammen gesucht. Nach einem erfolgreichem Ausbruch machte sein zweites ich seinen Vater ausfindig und unterzog ihm einer Bestrafung, die selbst der Teufel persönlich gefürchtet hätte. Jonathan erinnerte sich nur an einige wenige Momente die Scarecrow ihm bewusst gelassen hatte, aber in diesen bettelte sein Vater ihn an ihn endlich zu töten. Die ganze Prozedur dauerte neunzehn Stunden. Crane fuhr sich durch die dünnen Haare und spürte den emotionalen Stress aufkommen. Es war ihr erster gemeinsamer Mord gewesen. Im stummen Einverständnis begannen sie sodann seine einstigen Peiniger in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Die Angst der Opfer war ihre Droge. Eine Droge, von der er versuchte los zu kommen. 

Ein lautes Piepen riss den hageren Mann aus seinen Gedanken. Der Herzmonitor hatte hin und wieder Aussetzer, was er lautstark seiner Umgebung mitteilte. Jonathan streichelte weiterhin den Handrücken seiner Mutter. Er ließ seine Augenlider zufallen und flüsterte in die Dunkelheit: „Dieses Mal wird alles anders. Das verspreche ich dir, Mutter.“


End file.
